This invention relates to a gelatin dessert powder which, when incorporated into a gelatin dessert, provides the dessert with low-temperature stability.
One of the most important uses of gelatin in the food industry today is in the manufacture of gelatin desserts, which are prepared from gelatin dessert powders typically composed of gelatin, sugar, an edible organic acid, flavor and color. In the standard preparation of such desserts, the gelatin powder is dissolved in hot water and the mixture is then cooled by adding cold water and allowing to stand in a refrigerator, whereupon a translucent gel is formed. Much of the use of gelatin desserts today is in institutional programs such as school lunches and hospital meals. Because of the uncertainty in the production and supply of institutional foods, the meals prepared therefrom are now usually stored in a freezer. Gelatin desserts, however, cannot tolerate the freeze-thaw cycles which are undergone when the gelatin is thawed before use or when the storage temperature fluctuates, and consequently break down through syneresis, losing their acceptable texture, set and mouthfeel. The gelatin desserts must therefore be prepared and stored separately from the main meal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gelatin dessert powder which will produce a gelatin dessert exhibiting low-temperature stability.
It is another object to provide a process for preparing low-temperature stable gelatin desserts which substantially retain their desirable physical properties and appearance.